


Lex Doesn't

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-10
Updated: 2003-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex doesn't care about anyone but himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex Doesn't

## Lex Doesn't

by Orlando_is_Legolas

[]()

* * *

Lex Luthor doesn't hold hands. He doesn't buy flowers. He doesn't let anyone else call the shots. So why the fuck does Clark have such control over him? 

Maybe it's just denial. That would at least make sense. But he has nothing to be in denial of. Everyone knows he's a slut, he'll fuck anyone who doesn't want him to at first. Because Lex is all about being in charge. Making you do want he wants you to do, not what you want to do. Because if you want it, you're sure as hell not getting it from Lex. 

There's no reason why Lex should care what Clark wants. The fact that he knows Clark wants Lana is bad enough. But the fact that Lex is helping him get her? What happened to his values? What happened to conquer and destroy? He could have Clark so easily. The boy is a seduction waiting to happen. But no, Lex has to help him get the girl of his dreams, just so he's happy. 

Since when does Lex care about someone else's happiness, unless it'll get him something he wants in return? Clark has nothing he would normally want - something material, business connections, power over his father. All he wants from Clark is Clark. And that's a scary thought. 

Lex doesn't fall in love. Never happen. Before or in the future. Love - it doesn't mean anything to him. The only person who ever loved him is dead. Lionel sure as hell doesn't love him. "Son" means "pawn" to him, until Lex started fighting back, and now it just means "competition". 

Theoretically it's a good thing that in order to steal Lionel's empire from under his nose he has to turn into him. The only way to succeed in this dog-eat-dog war that is his relationship with his father is to be just as ruthless as he is, even if that means to _become_ him. Never mind that LuthorCorp is more fucking important than Lex's fucking life. 

Clark should have let Molly kill him. At least he wouldn't have had to listen to Lionel's "she wouldn't have killed you Lex". Oh yeah? Then why the fuck was Molly about to give him the ultimate body piercing with that goddamn axe? And the whole time Lionel in the background, talking about how he'll never give in to anyone's demands, because the only fucking thing that matters is LuthorCorp. 

Lex doesn't care anymore. He can't remember when he did care. Before his mother died. He can't even remember what she looks like. That's why he spends so much time at Clark's house. Well, one reason anyway. When Lex isn't thinking about the importance of being ruthless, he thinks he'd give anything to switch places with Clark. To have parents who actually care about him, and all he has to do is toss around some bales of hay and go to school. 

Who is he kidding? Lex would never be happy with that kind of life. He can't live without the constant competition, the control that comes from being a Luthor. Still, it wouldn't suck if he were actually his father's partner instead of his enemy. 

Clark is the closest thing to normal in his life. And the way he feels about Clark isn't even normal. And no, it's not about being bi, that hasn't been an issue since he was fourteen. Speaking of fourteen, that _is_ the problem. Sure, Clark's sixteen not fourteen, but he's still a fucking minor. Can't very well take over Lionel's empire from jail, right? Not that he would spend very long in there, but it would give his father some control over him that Lex isn't willing to give up. 

Not to mention that Clark's straighter than a fucking line. That's a bit of a problem, but only because Lex cares. It was never a problem in Metropolis. It took more fingers and toes than he had to count the number of straight boys he'd corrupted or at least confused. 

Lex laughs. Bitterly. Corruption comes to him so easily, but he can't bring himself to corrupt Clark. It would be so fucking easy! Take him to Club Zero, let him dance with a few drags thinking they're women, and then let him in on a little secret, "comfort" him, show him what he's missing. Clark would be his the second they got into the club, because Clark would have to let him make a fake id to get in, and once Lex got away with that there was no telling where the fun would stop. Oh yes, Clark was ultimately corruptible. Too bad Lex cared about how that would him feel. 

Lex doesn't fall in love. But instead of proving it by using his position to seduce Clark, he turns into the boy's best friend. Maybe one day he'll use it to his advantage, maybe one day he'll admit that he actually cares about someone besides himself. But right now, Lex doesn't want to think about that. 


End file.
